


Painting || VI || Hogsmeade

by fictivefodder



Series: Painting [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictivefodder/pseuds/fictivefodder
Summary: The first time you came to Hogwarts you were 18, freshly graduated from a different school, and about to start a 6 month long artist residency. Not only did you learn how to paint portraits that move, but you also became close friends with the marauders. You would have never guessed that 15 years later you’d return to Hogwarts, commissioned to paint each faculty member’s portrait, and be reunited with Remus Lupin as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.To subscribe for updates, see mood boards for the story, or to say hi to me follow me atmy tumblr!: )
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin & You, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: Painting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Painting || VI || Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone who reads this had a happy holiday season! I am so surprised and happy that we've made it to chapter 6. I know it can be a difficult time of year for people, even in the best of years. This chapter is dedicated to the time between the northern hemisphere's winter solstice and New Year's, and I hope you're able to enjoy it from a safe and warm place. 
> 
> I'm also curious if anyone has found the secret links I've been putting in each chapter? 
> 
> Trans women are women. Though many people love the world of Harry Potter, J K Rowling has been making problematic statements for a long time and I am glad to see people taking her most recent ignorance seriously, as the gross, transphobic, hate speech that it is.  
> There is so much beloved content that contains problematic, dangerous or inappropriate elements. Or, the author sucks. If we don’t learn to accept the good content while learning to acknowledge, highlight, and stand against the problematic content, we are throwing away most of the creative stories in our world. And that’s a shame, I’d rather we reclaim it and make it better. So even though this is Harry Potter fan fiction, I stand up for trans people and specifically trans women. Any trans folks and gender queer folks who are here, reading, as I ramble on- Hi. You are welcome here. Thanks for giving me your time. <3

You hadn't been certain what you meant when you had said, "We owe each other some time together." You knew that if you hadn't tried to reconnect with Remus, you'd regret it all your life. You knew that revisiting your losses and pains would be worth the chance of having Remus' friendship again, or pursuing the romance you had wanted years ago.

Since that conversation, the castle had began to empty as students traveled away for winter break. No longer could you hear the patter of small feet up and down the corridors, the young, bright voices practicing incantations, the silly chatter you would catch from time to time. You came to sense an honesty between you and Remus that made you both feel eager, affectionate, and light headed. The two of you were quickly realizing how difficult it could be to ration your affection for each other and not attract the attention of the staff. 

You felt like you were 18 again, delighted in every opportunity to see Remus, to learn more about him. Remus looked for any chance to stop by your rooms to talk, to catch you walking among a corridor and stroll alongside you, to sit beside you at the great hall. As the castle emptied and classes paused, your nights filled with adventures where Remus, younger and brighter looking than ever, would take you to parts of Hogwarts you would have never found yourself. 

"I used to come here all the time-" he whispered, grinning at you before turning to tickle a painting of a pear. With a shiver of delight, the pear transformed into a green handle. 

"What!" You gasped, tilting your head as Remus turned the handle and pushed open the hidden door, revealing the Hogwarts kitchens. 

"They will make you anything you li-" He started, but you were still standing at the door, squinting at the painting. 

"Why didn't you ever show me this? It is paint that turns into a door? This is the coolest-"

"The kitchens-"

"The painting turns into a door!" 

Remus chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist he pulled you through the door with playful force. "My sweet tooth is winning over-" He warned, pulling you over to a long kitchen table covered in cakes. 

The two of you sat between a lemon meringue pie, spoons in hand. Around you, house elves quietly worked, occasionally approaching you to offer other sweets. They seemed to know Remus well- and referenced his habit of visiting them for midnight feasts. 

"Soo-" You started, licking whipped cream off of your spoon, "do you have plans for the winter break? Going anywhere?"

"Well-" Remus began through a large spoonful of pie, "Dumbledore invited me to stay but I had another idea in mind... What of yourself? Going to visit family?" 

You shook your head, "No. I was hoping to stay here and catch up on paintings."

"What about it, then?" 

"About what?"

"You and I spend it in Hogsmeade? A classic wintry weekend, a room at the Three Broomsticks, snow, sweets, good tidings..." 

You felt a swell of delighted surprise rise in you. "Oh!" You happily exclaimed, smile growing, "That would be perfect! I would adore it!" 

Remus mirrored your enthusiasm. "Thank goodness." He breathed a sigh of relief. "To be upfront, I have been planning this and failing to ask for two months."

You choked on a sip of giggle water, "Two months?"

"Since Halloween." Remus admitted, "But it took you saying that we owed this to each other."

You frowned, all your questions and worries rushing back into your mind. After a long moment, you heard Remus gently call your name. You looked up to see him staring at you, eyebrows raised. 

"What's the matter?"

You heaved a sigh, pushing your spoon into the meringue. "I've just been so happy, enjoying this... happy that I said what I did." You forced yourself to meet Remus's eyes. "I just imagine that this isn't easy for you? With everything that has happened, that is happening... I don't know how serious you take any of this, or if you take it very seriously. I-"

"Wait-" Remus interrupted calmly, "First let me say that this has been the easiest thing I've done in ages." He smiled at you. "And I appreciate how considerate you are, trying to do my worrying for me. However," He tapped your nose, "I hope you know, at the least, I do care about you. I wouldn't agree to take up your time, your energy, if I wasn't interested... or invested in something significant. 

"But you can't let what you're worried I might be worrying about be a reason to protect me from your thoughts. That won't be fair to either of us, alright? Now." Remus took another large bite of pie, "What else have you been catastrophizing?"

-X-

You waited for Remus outside the castle. He had arranged for one of the carriages to take the two of you to Hogsmeade, as it was getting too cold to walk the hour there.

It was the time of day you would normally be painting him. The sun arched towards the westward hills, snow capped and glittering. The air was crisp and still, the better to see the earliest starlight pierce through the sun drenched sky, the highlands and forests beyond. Black forms moved along the castle's border like shadows untethered to their maker, wayward and striking. It took you a moment to realize they were Dementors. A shiver scraped down your spine as you counted their number- easily hundreds of black cloaks drifting and hunting. 

Your attention was broken by the wooden clatter of carriage wheels approaching you. The large, skeletal, winged horse pulling the carriage quietly stopped in front of you. With a brief glance towards you, the Thestral bowed its head before continuing to wait patiently. You frowned, wondering where Remus was. You were about to turn before you noticed from the periphery that he was standing right behind you, grinning. With an exasperated groan, you turned to him, smiling. "I hope you weren't lurking behind me too long!"

"Lurking?" Remus repeated, grinning. "Do I lurk?"

He opened the carriage door for you, picked up his and yours weekend bags and placed them on the roof. Remus patted the Thestral lightly on the clavicle before climbing in after you. 

Resting a hand on your knee, Remus smiled down at you as you leaned against his side. Hogwarts shrank beyond the glass window faster than you would have expected, leaving you gripped with excitement as you wondered what your holiday away with Remus would hold.

It began to snow, softly at first with little gusts of wind sweeping up the fresh powder back into the air. You were happy to see that the carriage windows fogged over, making the Dementors easier to ignore. 

Madame Rosmerta was overjoyed to see Remus. With a gasp, she ran out from around the bar and hugged him tightly. You were shocked to see how well she had aged, as if every wrinkle perfectly added to each expression she made. She was still as beautiful as she had been the first time you came to Hogsmeade, so many years ago. 

With a testy smile she pulled you into a strong embrace, "Don't think I forgot about you!" She giggled, releasing you and gazing happily at the two of you. "So good to see some familiar faces! Now, take your keys and be off! Go rest! You'll hear from me later with dinner and things!" 

As you followed Remus up the stairs you felt your stomach drop as you realized you didn't know if you were sharing a room or not. You bit your lip as you watched the back of Remus' head, vaguely wishing you could read his thoughts. He stopped before a pair of double doors and smiled at you as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. 

It must have been as close to a master suite as the Three Broomsticks could manage. The room was large, with an enormous fireplace that divided the bedroom from the bathroom. There was already a healthy fire crackling away, warming the bed from one side and the bathtub from the other. Rosmerta had decorated the pillows with boxes of chocolate, mistletoe, evergreen sprigs, and a bottle of sparkling wine. 

Remus walked to the window and glanced down at the street, the outside sill already had a layer of snow building up, frosting the edges of the glass. You sat on the corner of the bed, placing your bag at your feet, and took in the room slack jawed. 

Remus came to sit by you. "Will this do?" He asked, smiling. 

With a roll of your eyes you grinned, pushing his shoulder with yours.

-X-

As stars overtook the sky, you could hear the pub below you fill with people. The scent of butter beer and pot pie wafted up from the stairs, carried by the playful tune of fiddles, tin whistles, and Uilleann pipes.

"Hungry?" Remus asked, rolling up his sleeves. You blushed as you looked up at him, surprised by how nice he looked. Remus had changed into new clothes, a crisp white button down shirt tucked into plaid trousers. After you continued to stare and not reply, Remus looked down at himself, frowning. "What? Ill fitting?" 

"No!" You said all too quickly, standing up and closing the distance between the two of you. "Not even a little. You look so nice."

"No- I just look as nice as everyone else now." Remus replied wryly. He pulled you down to the pub and you were happy to see a healthy amount of people indulging in drinks, food, and music. Rosmerta was a shining host, visiting every table and guest to ensure they were as comfortable as possible.

Remus tapped your shoulder excitedly and nodded over to a corner table where you saw Hagrid helping himself to a salad bowl full of mashed potatoes. 

"Hagrid!" You called, pulling Remus with you as you skipped over to sit beside him. "I'm so happy to see you here!" 

Hagrid looked away from the mash potatoes to glance at you, eyes blood shot and face ruddy cheeked. "Oh!" He exclaimed warmly, "Fancy seein' you two 'ere! Sit down why don't you?" 

You pulled out a chair for Remus and yourself, sitting between them. You had hardly settled in when, by the glance of Rosmerta, two glass flutes filled with sugared lemon peel, rosemary and sparkling wine appeared before you.Taking an experimental sip, you felt the bittersweet flavor tickle the inside of your cheeks, making you smile. 

"No Hog's Head tonight Hagrid?" Remus wheezed as he survived another pat on the back. 

"Ah... well yer know..." Hagrid shrugged, "Sometimes ye need somethin' a little more bright."

You and Remus exchanged concerned glances as Rosmerta flitted by and handed you both parchment. On it was a list of the foods available that night, as well as an ordering form for the breakfast the following morning. Above the food was a paragraph stamped with the crest of the Ministry of Magic.

-By Order Of-

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall. 

"I could already seem 'em on the streets as I was comin' up, so I just slipped in 'ere." Hagrid admitted. "An I didn't need anythin' to make me more... well..."

"What's the matter?" You asked, placing a hand on Hagrid's arm. 

"It's Beaky-" Hagrid sniffled. "I've received a letter from the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures. They wan' ter- want ter-" Hagrid heaved a dry sob and, taking a table cloth sized kerchief out from his pocket, wiped his eyes. 

"Malfoy got his way then?" Remus asked flatly. You rubbed Hagrid's shoulder as he focused on calming himself down and Remus quietly excused himself to fetch supper. He returned with two pies, two pints of Butterbeer, and a large Firewhiskey for Hagrid.

"Buckbeak didn't hurt Malfoy on purpose!" Hagrid assured as Remus returned, accepting the Firewhiskey gratefully. "He isn't dangerous."

"No." Remus agreed, "Honestly Hagrid I don't know how this has happened to you and not me. I figured I would meet some resistance giving students a practical training, and you are far more capable of handling those situations than I am." 

Hagrid blushed a little, shaking his head. "Am not-" 

"Of course you are! Don't let the Malfoy's treachery go that far. You are good in your post, you belong there."

You nodded in affirmation as Hagrid glanced at you. "And right now you're with us! And there is music and good food." You hugged Hagrid's side tightly, "We can make plans and see if there is anything we can do to help Buckbeak, but not tonight. We don't know what tomorrow may bring and we shouldn't try to, right?" You noticed Remus' eyes widen at your words, as Hagrid chuckled wearily. 

"Alright then," Hagrid relented, "But you'll need to try the figgy puddin' by the day's end."

Hours later, you fell onto the soft mattress in your room, face sore from smiling. Your feet tried to lazily kick off your shoes as your mind spun happily. The evening was a kaleidoscope in your mind, joyous, golden fragments of laughing against Hagrid's shoulders as you all swapped stories, of dancing around the bar with Remus, of bumping into dining tables as you danced with Hagrid, of buttery crust melting in your mouth to the tickle of bubbly wine as it fell down your throat. 

Your cheeks and lips tingled with numbness as you stretched against the cool sheets beneath you. You giggled into the dark, watching Remus' silhouette as he sat at the bottom of the bed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, his low voice seemed to vibrate through you as you felt his hands gently remove your shoes. 

"I'm just happy!" You correct, twisting and turning around until your head laid upon Remus' lap. 

"Is that what you are, happy?" You could hear the grin in Remus' tone. 

"Listen." You chuckled, "You're the one who kept getting me those drinks, and yes! I am happy. I might be other things, but I am happy." 

"What else are you?"

You sat up, pulling yourself off the bed you clumsily made your way to your bag, rifling through it to find your pajamas. The floor was unpleasantly cold, and you made quick work of changing and tucking your pajamas into thick woolen socks. Remus didn't move, watching your shadow as he waited for you to reply. 

You climbed back onto the bed, humming happily as you pulled back the blankets and found them warmed by the fireside. "I'm waiting for you to make yourself comfortable." You finally replied. 

With a breath of laughter, Remus stood, moving to his bag to undress. Pulling on a sweater and pajama pants you could almost swear you recognized from 13 years ago, Remus returned to the side of the bed. He raised his eyebrows at you, "Well?"

Grinning, you reached over and grabbed Remus's wrists, pulling him over the bed. Remus lost his balance as you pulled, falling half over you. You both burst into hushed laughter as he failed to catch himself, knocking your foreheads against each other's. 

"I'm sorry-" You gasped through giggles, hugging Remus to you. Remus rested his head on your chest, his cheek warm against your clavicle. 

"I'm not."

-X-

Your kept your eyes closed as you woke up, hoping you would fall asleep again. Against your back, you could feel the rise and fall of Remus' chest as he slept on, breathing deeply and evenly. His arms were wrapped heavily around your middle, making it difficult for you to stretch for fear of waking him up.

Outside the only thing you could hear was bird song. The sunlight filtering into your room cast long beams of gold over the floors, with little shadows drifting from the snowfall. You watched the shadow play against the floors and the wall for a while, listening to the birds and Remus's breathing. 

You caught yourself smiling as you took everything in. Never could you have imagined that you'd be waking up in Remus' arms after a night of feasting, merry making, and dancing. You closed your eyes, concentrating on memorizing how wonderful it felt.

"M-morning..." Remus slurred, pushing his face between your shoulder blades. His arms wrapped around you tighter, pulling you closer still. 

"Good morning." You whispered back, reaching your arm behind yourself to run your fingertips through his hair. "Did you sleep well?" 

Remus grumbled some abstract sound you took to mean yes, as he slowly detangled himself from you and sat up against the headboard. You laughed as Remus turned to smile at you, his eyes still half closed with sleepiness. 

Giving him a moment to wake up, you unenthusiastically crawled out of the bed, pulled on one of Remus' sweaters from his bag, and walked to the door. You were happy to find two trays of breakfast waiting for you on the other side. With a flick of your wand, the trays came to rest at the bottom of the bed as you returned to the thick, warm sheets and began pouring yourself and Remus cups of hot tea. 

"I have a favor to ask of you." Remus started, his voice sober. You tilted your head at him, curiosity gripping you as Remus reached over, picked up his wand, and conjured a small box from his bag. It was made of brown board and about the size of your palm, tied with festive red and gold twine and a red wax seal to keep it all together. With a small smile, Remus handed the box over to you. "Go on."

You placed your tea on the bedside table, accepting the gift with a curious frown. "You didn't have to get me anything-" You start, gesturing to the room, "You already did all this!"

"It's not a gift for you. If you accept, it will be a gift for me." 

You squinted at Remus, unappreciative of his enjoyment to withhold context. "Alright-" You reply wearily. You removed the seal and twine, glancing at Remus once more before opening the lid of the box. He nodded at you with a teasing smile, as you uncovered a brass locket. 

It was about the length of your thumb, large enough to fit something decently sized inside, but small enough to rest comfortably in your hand. With a pop of the brass, you opened it to find the inside blank. 

"I want a portrait of you." Remus said, softly. You glanced up to him , causing Remus to wilt a little. "I know you have plenty of work right now, but this doesn't have a deadline. If you're alright with it?" 

"I'm-" You cleared your throat, struggling to find words as the pad of your thumb pushed against the smooth brass. "I'm flattered. I would be happy to." 

In response, Remus smiled so brightly you felt your heart skip. "Good." He said, victory ringing in his voice. "Thank you."

-X-

"Alright!" You clapped your paint stained hands together, pushing a mirror up to the canvas. "How does it feel? What do you think?"

"Oh marvelous!" The Fat Lady replied, voice wavering with emotion. "You can't even tell! I am better than new!" 

You smiled in relief as you watched the Fat Lady take in her reflection. "I am so glad that you're happy! Now I just need to do a few paint overs and you'll be right as rain. I am going to charm the frame to repel anything touching you, too."

"Can you brighten up the background a bit?" The Fat Lady asked, looking behind herself to take in the streaks of sanded down gesso that filled in the gash left by Sirius. 

"You know I can't." You grinned, "Besides, you're the focal point! You don't want anyone distracted by a pretty background anyway!" 

The Fat Lady's eyes widened as she considered your answer, "Too true!" She conceded, smiling with satisfaction. Grinning, you pivoted to your palette to begin color matching the paint that made up the Fat Lady's background. "It was so odd." She muttered, as she turned to look at her reflection. "He apologized while-"

You felt as if something cold and heavy sunk into your chest as you turned back to the Fat Lady, "Sirius did?" 

"He asked if he could come in, if I remembered him... In that moment I hadn't yet. Cadaverous, and so sallow." You walked up to the Fat Lady as you listened to her, sitting in front of her portrait as she continued, "...And when I said that I needed a password he looked so upset- I thought it was anger, but his voice sounded so remorseful. It was only then, when he looked so intense that I recognized him." The Fat Lady pushed the back of her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "Oh, paint me a chaise lounge! Don't I deserve one?"

"Did you tell anyone else this?" You asked. 

"Dumbledore knows." The Fat Lady sighed, starting to wonder out of her frame. You wanted to ask more, but you knew that the Fat Lady only did as she pleased, and for now that was strolling off to a different painting.

  
[ -X- ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ho1rlUPEvM)


End file.
